hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 39 (Myth and fantasy)
Myth and fantasy is the thirty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN goes in a pyramid search. *CHARLI does the lotus and cobra poses. *KATHLEEN doesn't know how to dress up, so Jup Jup gives her a puzzle to show her the right way. *CHARLI puts some gloves and a beanie on. *TIM goes looking for mermaids. *CHARLI pretends to be Chalula, the mermaid. *KELLIE and Chats play I Spy using a picture of a magic forest. *CHARLI pretends to be a magical tree. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a bunyip (Charli) who never went to sleep, her parents (Kathleen and Tim) try to make her going to bed, and the first idea they get is to take her to the bunyip marathon against another bunyip (Kellie). Gallery Nathan S3 E39.png Charli S3 E39 1.png Kathleen S3 E39.png Charli S3 E39 2.png Tim S3 E39.png Charli S3 E39 3.png Kellie S3 E39.png Charli S3 E39 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E39.png Trivia *Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt *The bunyip is a large mythical creature from Australian Aboriginal mythology, said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunyip Songlets ;Shapes in space There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered with pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance and celebrate The lotus flower bloom. There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered with pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance and celebrate The lotus flower bloom. ;Body move #01 The lotus pose, the lotus pose Will relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. The cobra pose, the cobra pose Will relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. ;Puzzles and patterns Spots, dots, checks and stripes I wonder where this goes Where do I wear my clothes? On my head or on my toes? Spots, dots, checks and stripes I wonder where this goes Where do I wear my clothes? On my head or on my toes? Spots, dots, checks and stripes I wonder where this goes Where do I wear my clothes? On my head or on my toes? ;Body move #02 Gloves, gloves, wintery gloves I know where they go Where do I wear these clothes? On my hand, not on my toes. Beanie, beanie, wintery hat I know where this goes Where do I wear these clothes? On my head, not on my toes. ;Making music Is the ocean full of mermaids? Are myths and stories true? Is the ocean full of mermaids in the deep, deep waters blue? Did the sailors dream them? Did the sailors see The mermaids swimming all around in the deep blue sea? Is the ocean full of mermaids? Are myths and stories true? Is the ocean full of mermaids in the deep, deep waters blue? Did the sailors dream them? Did the sailors see The mermaids swimming all around in the deep blue sea? Is the ocean full of mermaids? Are myths and stories true? Is the ocean full of mermaids in the deep, deep waters blue? Did the sailors dream them? Did the sailors see The mermaids swimming all around in the deep blue sea? ;Body move #03 In the deep, deep water of the island of Tallulah Lives a lovable mermaid by the name of Challulah She floats along singing dreamy songs That touch your heart and make you strong She's got a big long tail that she swishes when she sings A twinkle in her eye head down and back in rings Although you can hear her splashing in the sea You hardly ever see her, no, you hardly ever see Challulah. ;Word play I spy with my little eye, I'm looking for a horse that flies A horse with gold and silver wings, I'm looking for a tree that sings I spy with my little eye, search the forest and the sky I spy with my little eye, come and see what we can find. I spy with my little eye, I'm looking for a horse that flies A horse with gold and silver wings. I spy with my little eye, I'm looking for a horse that flies A horse with gold and silver wings, I'm looking for a tree that sings I spy with my little eye, search the forest and the sky I spy with my little eye, come and see what we can find. I spy with my little eye, I'm looking for a horse that flies A horse with gold and silver wings, I'm looking for a tree that sings I spy with my little eye, search the forest and the sky I spy with my little eye, come and see what we can find. ;Body move #04 Fantastical magical mystical tree Come, talk, come, listen, come, be with me I'm come by the light of the stars at night Sprinkle your magic dust over everyone inside. Fantastical magical mystical tree Come, talk, come, listen, come, be with me I'm come by the light of the stars at night Sprinkle your magic over everyone inside. ;Sharing stories Won't sleep, can't sleep ... Won't sleep, can't sleep I'll never go to bed. Won't sleep, can't sleep ... Won't sleep, can't sleep I'll never go to bed. Won't sleep, can't sleep ... Won't sleep, can't sleep I'll never go to bed. Won't sleep, can't sleep ... Won't sleep, can't sleep I'll never go to bed. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about myths & legends Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about pyramids Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about lotus flowers Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about puzzles Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about posters Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about I spy Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about bunyips Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about racing